


Lessons in languages.

by here_comes_batman



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dutch, F/M, Fluff, TARDIS - Freeform, TenToo - Freeform, barcelona, doctor who - Freeform, holland, translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_batman/pseuds/here_comes_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo might not have a TARDIS anymore, but that doesn't stop them from traveling. </p><p>There is one problem however, and Rose isn't all that happy about it...</p><p> </p><p>[no angst just fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in languages.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one shot i made for the doctor and rose <3

"Here we are then! Amsterdam." The doctor, now known as John Smith said with joy.  
Rose smiled and got her bag from the handler.  
This was the start of their adventure together. They may have lost the tardis, but that didn't stop them from travelling the earth and helping people out.  
So that's exactly what they were going to do.  
The moment the doctor had left Rose on Bad Wolf Bay, had felt heartbreaking for her. She thought he had left her all alone again, and with a duplicate nonetheless. A duplicate to remind her of the doctor every second of every day.  
Nothing more than a clone of the real thing. 

But Rose knew it was unfair to say those things.  
It was unfair, especially for Tentoo. He didn't ask for any of this, it just happend.  
She was weary of the duplicate doctor, but months passed and slowly but surely Rose came to see that the duplicate wasn't just a duplicate.  
It was the Doctor's way of saying goodbye.  
It was his way of making her happy. He gave her an oppertunity to live with him. Well... Sort of him.  
He gave her a chance to grow old with him.  
Not necassarily him, but Tentoo had all of his memories, his way of thinking, his feelings...  
Once Rose had accepted it, things went better. She and Tentoo got along better and eventually both found jobs.  
Passports had to be made for Tentoo, he couldn't just keep calling himself doctor. Though that's what Rose called him.  
He will always be her Doctor, and she loves him just as much as the original. Maybe even more as the original.  
The name they had chosen was John Smith, since the Doctor was comfortable with that name already.  
They saved up momey for the next few years, and then they flew off. 

They wanted to see europe first, America could (would) come later.  
Of course they had been to Barcelona first.  
He had promised her a trip to Barcelona after all. It may be a diffrent planet, but Barcelona is Barcelona.  
They had travelled Barcelona for one day, but the weather had been so exotic they left, it was too warm to continue.  
So they set off to another country, where it would be less warm, but still a nice sunny temperature.  
The Doctor had suggested Holland. 

"Fine Country," he had said.  
"Known for it's windmills and tulips, funny because there are only a few old windmills left. The tulips are lovely though. Maybe we could take a look at them." He had smiled.  
Rose had grinned and nodded.  
"Seems like a plan, but i want to visit the beach too." 

So here they were at last.  
Amsterdam, the city of the canals.  
Rose smiled when they walked off the airport.  
"So Doctor, any idea where we're going first?" Rose asked.  
The Doctor nodded enthousiastically.  
"Yes, yes! We could go to Volendam, great history, nice town too. But first let's wander around town for a bit. Amsterdam is beautiful! Just... Stay away from windows with red lights. Those women may seem nice, but they have other intentions then you might think. I learned that the hard way..." He mumbled the last part.  
Rose burst out laughing.  
"Doctor those women are prostitutes, it's a special area where they all 'work'. Didn't you know?"  
The Doctor looked surprised for a second.  
"Well if i'd known i wouldn't have gone inside now wouldn't i?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.  
Rose shrugged and bit her lip playfully.  
The Doctor shook his head and grinned.  
"Have a little faith Rose Tyler, and you can relax. i'll never go in there again. Even if it was by accident, nothing happend."  
Rose just grabbed his hand and tugged him along.  
After a while of walking, they had enough. They were both tired and wanted to go to the nearest hotel. They had seen a lot of the city but they weren't done yet. They still had a lot of things to do and places to see. So they had decided to go to a hotel and spend the night there, so they could continue their adventures in the morning.   
"Which way?" Rose asked.  
The Doctor looked left and right before shrugging.  
"I don't know..." He said slowly.  
"Well then, let's go ask!" Rose said laughing.  
They searched for someone to ask and saw a woman from her mid 40's sitting on a bench nearby.  
They approached her and Rose began speaking when they were close enough.  
"Excuse me, Ma'am, but can you tell me where the nearest hotel is?" She asked.  
The woman turned around and looked at her funny.  
"Wat?" She said.  
"Can you tell me where the nearest hotel is?" Rose repeated herself.  
The woman shook her head and looked to be deep in thought.  
"Zoek je een hotel?" She asked.  
Rose thought about what she was saying, but she couldn't make out anything the woman was saying.  
Hopelessly Rose tried to come up with something.  
She shot glances at the Doctor, but he looked to be very interested in his shoelace.  
"Uhm... Hotel, sleep. Night?" Rose tried, making several hand gestures and noises.  
The woman shook her head and shrugged signaling she didn't understand. 

Suddenly the Doctor stepped up and looked at the woman.  
"Hallo Mevrouw! sorry voor mijn vriendin hier, ze is niet bijster slim... Uhm, zou u ons de weg naar het dichtsbijzijnde hotel kunnen vertellen?" He finished off with a small smile when the woman nodded.  
"Natuurlijk jongeman, hier de straat uit en dan naar links. Om de hoek zit het dichtsbijzijnde hotel. En ik neem het je vriendin niet kwalijk, mijn Engels is ook niet de beste."  
"Danku Mevrouw, fijne dag!" Said the Doctor while grabbing Rose's hand and turning around.  
"Hetzelfde, succes met het vinden van de weg." The woman called after them.  
"Dank u!" The Doctor called back. 

After they were out of the woman's hearing range, Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and looked at him for answers.  
"How come i couldn't understand her?" She asked, clearly not amused. 

"Well the Tardis is gone now, so she can't translate anything for you anymore."  
"Then how come you spoke to her?" Rose whisper-yelled.  
"Well, i just know, i learned it. I learned over 500 languages, i can't just forget them all."  
Rose said nothing, but gave him a friendly glare.  
"Well Rose Tyler, look like you're going to have to stay with me if you want to live"  
Rose would've slapped him if he weren't so cute.  
And if she hadn't needed the directions to the hotel...  
The Doctor knew that of course.  
"Ik hou van je" he said.  
Rose smiled, she did know what that meant.  
"Ook al ben je soms te eigenwijs"  
Rose didn't know what that supposed to mean, but she was sure it was an insult.  
"Nou, laten we gaan Rose Tyler!"  
She playfully slapped him as they made their way to the hotel.  
This is going to be a loooong trip, but it'll all be worth it. 

 

 

 

\- Translations- 

"Hallo Mevrouw! sorry voor mijn vriendin hier, ze is niet bijster slim... Uhm, zou u ons de weg naar het dichtsbijzijnde hotel kunnen vertellen?"

"Hello Ma'am! Apolygies for my friend here, she isn't that bright. Uhm, could you possibly give us directions to the nearest hotel?" 

"Natuurlijk jongeman, hier de straat uit en dan naar links. Om de hoek zit het dichtsbijzijnde hotel. En ik neem het je vriendin niet kwalijk, mijn Engels is ook niet de beste."

"Of course i can, just go down this street and turn left. Just around the corner is the nearest hotel. And i won't blame your friend, my English isn't that good either." 

"Danku Mevrouw, fijne dag!" 

"Thank you Ma'am, have a nice day!"

"Hetzelfde, succes met het vinden van de weg." 

"You too, good luck finding the way." 

"Dank u!"  
"Thank you!" 

"Ik hou van je"  
"I love you" 

"Ook al ben je soms te eigenwijs"  
... ;)

"Nou, laten we gaan Rose Tyler!"

"Let's go Rose Tyler!" (Allons-y)


End file.
